Sana's Mine!
by Cloud-Pillow
Summary: Naozumi may have lost Sana to Akito but what happens when he gets her back? This my first fanfic so please R&R.
1. Getting Back Sana

**Chapter One: Taking Back Sana (Naozumi's POV)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

_It's been awhile since I last saw Sana. Perhaps she's broken up with Akito_ . . . thought Naozumi. Kamura Naozumi was a well-known male actor. He always loved Kurata Sana and tried hard to get her to love him. They met on a "Heel Ban" commercial shooting. Naozumi's limo stopped in front of Kurata Sana's house. He ran up to her door and rang the doorbell. He was carrying flowers' and his trumpet. To his liking Sana opened the door.

"Um, Hello Sana." Naozumi was rather nervous and had no idea what to say.

"Hi, Naozumi! Long time no see!" Sana exclaimed.

"Could I talk with you for a little bit?" Naozumi asked.

"Sure!" replied Sana!

Sana went into Naozumi's limo.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Sana.

"Sana, have you broken up with Akito?"

"Oh . . . " Sana, who usually very happy looked very sad. Sana _had_ broken up with Akito but was still in love with him. She couldn't forget all those memories they had together. He was always there for her but when he moved away she promised to wait for him to return.

"Yes, I have broken up with Akito" replied Sana.

The two talked on for the rest of the ride. Naozumi dropped her off at her house 20 minutes after. "So, Saturday right?" asked Sana. "Yes, at 2:30." Replied Naozumi.

_To be continued . . . _

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. It's just that I'm too lazy.


	2. Saturday at 2:30

**Chapter Two: Saturday at 2:30 (Sana's POV)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha.

"What?" Rei exclaimed. "You can't go on a date with Naozumi!"

"Why?" asked Sana. "Just because you're my manager doesn't mean that you can't hog me to yourself."

"Remember last time when we were up in the mountains and those girls injured your leg because they were jealous?" asked Rei. "And the media is trying get you in a photo together. So why should you date Naozumi when you could get hurt?" Rei asked

"I want to date Naozumi and you can't stop me!" screamed Sana.

_Rei just wants me all to himself for commercials and movies and other stuff for publicity. He's always been this way perhaps I should get Mama to fire him. . . Na!_

And sot hey bickered on and on until Miss Kurata (Sana's mom) bonked them on the head three times with a mallet

"You two shut-up! I'm trying to work on my manuscripts." yelled Miss Kurata.

Then Shimura came in to announce that Naozumi was here.

Sana ran straight out the door to greet him.

"Hey, Nao!"

"Hello, Sana-Chan!"

"So where are we going?"

Naozumi thought for a little bit.

"Well? What's taking you so long to decide? They're have a lot of good places here."

"For one thing, magazine reporters will do just about anything to get a picture of us together. And a lot of the places here is where actors and actress' eat." Naozumi replied.

"What about the new fast food place?" asked Sana.

"That'll be okay."

So they waited for about an hour and got out. Unfortunately, a magazine reporter saw them and took a picture. They were lucky because somebody blocked his view.

Sana had ordered a cheeseburger and Naozumi a hamburger.

When they were looking for a place to sit, they saw Aya and Tsuyoshi.

"Oi! Aya! Tsuyoshi!"

"Look it's Sana-Chan!" said Aya.

"Sana-Chan come sit with us!" yelled Tsuyoshi.

Sana and Naozumi sat with them.

"Tsuyoshi, next time don't yell." said Sana

"Why?" asked Tsuyoshi.

"Because magazine reporters are trying to get me in Nao in a picture together" replied Sana.

Then Sana's friend, Matsui Fuka came in with bad news.

_To be continued. . ._

A/N: It's so short! Again because of laziness.


	3. Kodocha's Bankrupt

**Chapter Three: Kodocha's Bankrupt!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

"Sana-Chan!" Fuka yelled.

"What?" Sana replied.

"Kodocha's bankrupt!"

"That can't be right!" yelled Naozumi.

"It is. According to the newspaper, it is." said Fuka.

"How though?" asked Tsuyoshi.

"Kodocha lost over **_45 _**of viewers because they watch some american show called The O.C.." Fuka replied.

"Is there no chance of a comeback?"asked Aya.

"No. . . " replied Fuka.

Suddenly a light appeared above Sana's head! "I have an idea!" exclaimed Sana.

"Yes... we can all see that, Sana" said Aya

"Sana, please tell me your idea." said Naozumi.

Sana started whispering into Naozumi's ear. Naozumi thought it was a good idea, so he and Sana went to the t.v. station.

"Oh, Mr. Producer of Kodocha- Guy!" yelled Sana.

"Just call me, (A/N: I'm making this up) Mr. Kawasaki, like everyone else."said Mr. Kawasaki.

"Um, Mr. Kawasaki, you know how Kodocha is bankrupt?" asked Naozumi.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sana had this idea to throw a 10th year anniversary festival."said Naozumi.

"That could get us out of bankruptcy. I'll talk to the rest of the Kodocha Cast. I'll call you if we can."

"Um, Nao?"

"Yes, Sana-chan?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the festival."

"Sure, Sana!"

"But one thing, you try to distance yourself away from me.'

"Why?"

"Because the magazine photographers will be there."

"Okay. See you at the festival! Bye!"

"Bye."

That Naozumi, he's really sweet. He's the ideal boyfriend of many girl (estimate: about every girl in Japan who watches t.v.)

"Sana, it's Mr. Kawasaki!" said Rei.

"Hi, Mr. Kawasaki!"

"Sana-chan the festival is this weekend!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
